hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Massive
History Grace Choi: 1993 - 2019 Once upon a time there was a businessman in Hong Kong. He was a charming fellow. He married young to a smart gal and the two lived a prosperous, albeit unhappy life. This fellow was Mr. Choi and he did travel a lot for the needs of his business and in so doing he made the acquaintance of a mysterious but beautiful exotic woman. While he met this woman in Japan, she was clearly not local. She would later be described as having alabaster skin and fiery red hair. She was a wild woman that enjoyed revelry of all sorts and this fascinated Mr. Choi. He arranged for increasingly long trips to Japan to be with her, neglecting his wife and son Andrew in the process, until one day he arrived in Japan and found the woman had vanished, only leaving a note for her lover to find, saying she had been called back home and they were never to see each other again. Mr. Choi returned to Hong Kong devastated. He would never learn the truth of his mysterious woman, the woman he called Artemis. "Artemis" was in truth Andraste, the Requiem of Themyscira and Chieftess of the Banna-Maighdeaúil clan of Amazons. Andraste had been in Man's World as part of a scouting mission, but also an Amazonian ritual of traveling to men's world to mate, only with a more modern approach. Once she had confirmed herself to be with the child, Andraste returned to her homeland and presented her Queen with a report of the country of Japan and news of her pregnancy. Andraste carried the girl to term and name her Cairdre, which meant Grace of the Banna-Maighdeaúil. But this child would not be raised in Themyscira, for when the sister sages of Themyscira examined the young child, they reported that Cairdre was impure and could not undergo the ancient rites to make her a true Amazon. Devastated, Andraste was ordered to return the child to Man's World. Andraste introduced the toddler to Dr. Choi, the pregnant wife of the girl's father and her somewhat older half-brother, Andrew Choi. Andraste told the Chois where this girl came from and told them to call her Grace. Before the could make sense of what was told to them, Andraste left and therefore doomed one of her daughter' earliest memories to be of her father and her new mother arguing over Grace's very existence. Regardless, Grace eventually found her place in her new family as the second oldest child and only girl. The parents' marriage rapidly declined, as did their interest in their children, forcing the children to look after one another. Where the boys had creativity or intellect, Grace had strength. When the family moved to the United Space to be closer to the son who was accepted into a prestigious academic program, Grace was a teenager. As part of her little brother's homework, he had to do some blood tests. He discovered that Grace and himself had meta-genes. Grace had her brother explain what that meant and when she heard that there was a chance a meta-gene could activate and bestow powers in life-and-death situations, Grace ran away from home to go pursue an adrenaline-filled lifestyle. Massive 2019-Present While her parents were on a trip to Wisconsin with her brother, Grace set out to find a way to trigger her meta-gene. Low on funds, Grace fell in with some shady folk to support her travels. Grace did a lot of stuff she is not proud of: robbing people, prostitution and smuggling drugs. Before she knew it, Grace was in Blüdhaven turning tricks to support a drug habit for a brother and sister arm of the One Hundred called Two-Bits and Leather. Grace was miserable and had lost sight of her original motivation for leaving home. Two years after running away, Grace had a moment of self-reflection and homesickness. While her john was passed out, Grace borrowed his cellular phone and called a voice mail account her brother Rory had set up for her before leaving. Grace had never once checked it before and was startled to find what had become of her family in her absence. Immediately sobered up, Grace bought a bus ticket with what little funds she had saved up (read: what was in her john's wallet) and left in the middle of the night. At the bus station, Leather caught up to Grace, but Grace was unwilling to abandon her family. So Leather decided to make an example out of Grace. Grace was beginning to blackout from a brutal beatdown when her meta-gene finally kicked in and gave her the power to fight back. Grace put the hurt on Leather. Grace decided to do the same to two-Bits but found he had fled but not before trying to burn down the entire Blüdhaven operation, leaving Grace to rescue the girls. After saving every girl, Grace got them help. By the time Grace arrived in Fawcett City, she found her brother Eric was already being cared for by a kind family who had adopted the boy. Grace agreed that was for the best and soon afterward she found herself in Star City. She had been making good money as a fighter in the meta-fight club circuit until Green Arrow put an end to that. Still, the archer gave her some light at the end of the tunnel and told her about a club opening up that had need of a bouncer. Ultimately, though, Grace grew bored with the job at Verdant and felt her talents could be better used elsewhere. Her boss Oliver Queen realized this as well and sent her to meet with the Outlandish. Afforded a chance to be a real crimefighter, Grace jumped at the chance. Soon after signing on with the Outlandish, Grace ran into her brother Rory. He had also become a crimefighter by way of his own meta-gene. Being the geek he is, he could not let Grace continue working with the Outsiders without her adopting a codename. When she scoffed at the idea, he assigned her one himself. After a while, Grace heard talk of the One Hundred moving back into Blüdhaven and she went on a solo mission to stop that from happening. Only this time, Leather anticipated Grace's powers and she got an upper-hand. Grace was tortured for days until she was rescued by her on-and-off-again-lover Ryan Harrison who took Grace to Alisha Murphy for stitching up. Grace was infatuated with Alisha from the get-go and was probably instrumental in recruiting Dr. Murphy into the Outsiders. The two are now quite the pair. Appearance Personality Grace is rash, arrogant, and mostly relies on her strength to win fights. She makes her own rules and is quick to anger when someone challenges her. Despite her "tough girl" facade, Grace is actually a very sensitive person she cares for people and blushes quite easily when Alisha complimented her. Due to her family issues, she never let herself get too much into anybody but, to her own admission, that completely changed when she met Alisha and, despite she tried to play it cool, she felt very hurt and frustrated about the girl getting in and out of her life only when she's feeling vulnerable. For the same reason, she is visibly hurt when Alisha tried to justified her affair with Monica saying that they weren't at a serious relationship at the time and, when asked if she had seen other people too Grace awkwardly told she has does despite is implied to be a lie. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Amazonian-Metahuman Physiology: '''Grace's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of being Amazonian and Metahuman physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Grace is unique among both ordinary humans and Amazons; just like Wetman and Wetlad because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that she's a hybrid of Human and Amazons DNA. SCOUT ranked her Power Level a 6. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Often described as a juggernaut, Grace was the strongest of the Outlandish. She is stronger than regular Amazons. She can bite through an elevator cable. Massive has superhuman strength, and she is able to lift pass 100. Using this strength he was able to knock out the Buffalo with three blows, Brute, Stone, Whale, and even both of The Terror Twins and Shock. She's even toppled a building with one punch. She is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. Massive her strength increases considerably, which means she can jump farther than usual. Massive has transposed about 1,000 miles with a single leap, * '''Supernatural Senses: '''Grace could smell fresh blood at some distance. * '''Supernatural Stamina: '''Just like any other Amazon, Grace body generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Despite of her invulnerability, it is possible that Grace can be injured. If damaged, Grace possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables her to completely regenerate with superhuman speed it is far greater than other Amazons. For instance, she has been injured by Mala sword, and healed instantly once it was taken out. * '''Semi-Immortality: '''Massive is immune to aging and has sometimes been depicted or implied to be unkillable under normal means. * '''Invulnerability: '''Grace can survived a tremendous amount of physical punishment without injury. She has fallen from great heights onto solid concrete and walked away unharmed. Her bones are nearly unbreakable and her skin can withstand puncture even by bullets. She is also fireproof. * '''Supernatural Speed: Although not as fast as a typical Amazon, Massive can move at meta-human speeds especially when charging at enemies. * '''Supernatural Reflexes: '''As a result of her being an Amazon, Grace possesses superhuman reflexes above the human maximum. * '''Supernatural Athleticism: '''Just like any other Amazon, Grace is far more dexterous and agile than a normal human and is capable of impressive acrobatic feats. Category:Universe 11 Category:Female Characters Category:Superhuman Category:Amazons